Manor of the Hand Gloves
Boris and Natasha accidentally sneak into Casper's old bedroom and release a evil puppet (what's Caspers father invented when Casper was alive baby) so he can cause trouble in the manor of hand gloves. Plot At Whipstaff Manor Dr. Harvey told the Ghostly Trios that he, Karen and Kat are going out for fishing for one day so he wants them, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper take care of the house. Karen wants Bullwinkle and the Ghostly Trios to remind them to take care of Karen's taking teddy bear when she was a kid and they promised. Upstairs at Casper's old bedroom, he told Rocky not to open the trunk because what his father invented was evil puppet who wanted to cause trouble for the manor of the hand gloves and Rocky understand that. After Rocky and Casper went to Kat's room to help her pack, Boris and Natasha sneak into the bedroom and decided to open the trunk. Later Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey are ready to leave so they went out for fishing, after they leave Casper, Rocky and Bullwinkle heard something that came from Casper's old bedroom and it was Mr. Handgloves (that Casper's parents inventing him when Casper was alive 1-year old kid) and he's been released by Boris and Natasha. Casper warn those spies that puppet is gone crazy and now he's going to cause trouble for the Manor of the Hand gloves. Then Mr. Handgloves has begin to cause pranks on Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha and they begin to chase him. Meanwhile at Dr. Harvey's office, Mr. Handgloves has knocked out all of those books down and Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha have to catch them all and put them back on the shelf, the gang keep asking that puppet to stop doing those mean tricks on everything but he won't and then he saw Karen's talking teddy bear and he grabbed it and took the venture chair and then down to the manors basement so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris and Natasha followed him to save Talking Teddy. At the laboratory, Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha found talking teddy bear on the Lazarus machine which Mr. Handgloves put Talking Teddy, and he them trap it inside it, but suddenly Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris and Natasha arrives and told him to stop that puppet around the lab and return the bear to them, but Mr. Handgloves won't so Casper and Rocky grabbed the bear put back on the chair and ventured back to Dr. Harvey's office. Mr. Handgloves has gone crazy again and goes back upstairs, Rocky told Casper that they, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha have to warn the Ghostly Trios about the puppet which Boris and Natasha loose him. So they went to the kitchen and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper warn the Ghostly Trios that Boris and Natasha have accidentally free Mr. Handgloves and cause trouble to the manor of the handgloves and specially Karen's talking teddy bear they promised. But Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper have a plan so they, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios have to stop the puppet before he cause more problems to the manor of the handgloves and Karen's talking teddy bear. Later when Mr. Handgloves tried to catch Karen's talking teddy bear, he heard a strange voice and it's turn out it's Rocky saying to him, "If you touched Karen's talking teddy bear, you'll get haunted by three ghosts." Then the Ghostly Trios show up and begin to scare Mr. Handgloves. After they have scare Mr. Handgloves, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris and Natasha has a trunk to trapped him back in and they did. Rocky put the lock back on so Mr. Handgloves will never cause trouble again. The Ghostly Trios reminds Boris and Natasha as they scare them angry, if they ever free that puppet again, they'll have to scare them out and they understand that. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Ghostly Trios told Boris and Natasha to clean everything up for Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey comes home tomorrow and then they told them that it was because of Mr. Handgloves or Talking Teddy that Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris and Natasha were trying to stop him and save it and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes